All About Us
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: Lovers dance when they're feeling in love... Songfic, OOC


_**I love everyone's reaction to my comment on "Wandered Soul's Mirrored Reflection" saying I was only 12. Haha. Well, here's a one-shot, based on the song "All About Us" by He is We. As usual, I do suggest for you to listen to the song while reading this… Warning! This one-shot contains fluff, & OOC-ness Seddie arc did not happen…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or this song.**_

* * *

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.  
__I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.  
__Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.  
__Give it a try, it'll be alright._

He sticks out his hand and offers it to the lonely blonde sitting at the carefully decorated tables. She looks at it questioningly, turning her head towards it. He just simply shakes it and says, "Well, we both deserve at least one dance, after all the chiz that happened this evening." He says, still shaking his hand.

She furrows her brows, and crosses her arms. "It's not my fault Justin cheated on me… with your date." She comments, hanging her head down. Freddie tilts Sam's head up.

"C'mon, let's dance." He offers, still sticking out his hand. She sees her eyes widen for a second, before returning to its usual emotionless state. "Sam, it's our last prom… Can you just let me in for once?" That usual bored expression turned into an unsure expression. She hesitantly reaches for his hand before pulling back.

"I… I uh… can't dance." She confesses, trying to hide the blush that crept onto her cheeks. His eyes fill with awe, finding her embarrassment cute.

"C'mon, I'll teach you." He says, his hand staying in the air, awaiting for her hand. And soon, his Princess caved, and took his hand. Her small hand fit perfectly in his, and he pulls her up to a standing position before securing his arms around her tiny waist. She tentatively curls her arms around his neck. He then reaches up, taking her hand, and spins her around. He smiles that warm smile that makes her knees weak as he steps away from her, still holding her with one hand, and spins her to him, about to add a little dip at the end, when Sam didn't let him. "Sam?" She looks unsure, as her face scrunches up. "I won't let you fall down." He sounds truthful, and she gives in, doing that beautiful spin again, but this time adding the perfect dip. "See?" He tells her, bringing her back to him.

She tries being the leader she was, being ahead of Freddie, when he stops her. "Let me lead, please?" He asks, leading her as they take careful steps in the beat of the slow music. He sees that she's struggling, her movements are jerking, as if she didn't want to mess up. "It's fine, Sam… you can step on my feet." He tells her. Freddie whispers to jump in his arms as he spins her around, but she refuses. "Give it a try, Sammy…" He smiles, and holds out his arms for her to jump in.

_The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right.  
_

It catches everyone's attention, that one move. It was so surprisingly sweet yet fierce, and everyone couldn't help but look at the young couple moving with them. The whole room was quiet now, except for the slow yet fast music that was playing for Prom. Eyes were on Freddie and Sam, the cute brunette and blonde couple moving in the shadows, as they try dancing to the rhythm of the music, and as Freddie spins her around.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shining, it's all about us.  
It's oh, oh, all,  
About uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's all about us.  
_

A spotlight shines on them, as if they were a show everyone would like to be watching. Freddie waits as Sam breaks away from him, doing a little dance with her hands and feet.

It felt like they were the only one's there, like everyone at Prom wasn't there. Freddie reaches for her, as he dances with her with the medium-paced song. She's getting the hang of it, making her own dance moves. Freddie smiles, suddenly feeling a feeling he had never felt before. It was unusual, but right. Everyone's heart was melting at the cute couple, clearly seeing the love in their eyes.

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.  
Don't know what's got into me,  
Why I feel this way.  
Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you, can I hold you close?  
_

Freddie feels brave, reaching for her and holding her closer to him. It catches her off guard, but she doesn't care. In fact, she lays her head and hands on his chest, as his arms secure her to him. He dances real slow with her, still staying in tempo with the song. He holds her close, breathing in that vanilla and strawberry scent permanently in her hair.

_The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right.  
_

Everyone's still silent, quietly watching the couple dancing to the song. They were moving in perfect sync, and they were fit together perfectly. It was so unlike them, a demon and a nub, to be like this… yet it was _so _right…

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shining, it's all about us.  
It's oh, oh, all,  
About uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's all about us.  
_

Sam pulls away a little bit to look at Freddie in his eyes. They were so brown, so _sweet._ It was like she wanted to drown in them, and be in his arms forever. She smiles at him, ignoring the butterflies and the blush that showed on her cheeks. _Why am I like this?_ She asks herself, laying her head back down on Freddie's chest, continuing to dance to the song.

A feeling she felt never before started to possess her. The feeling… what is this feeling?

_Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.  
Do you think we're ready?  
Oh I'm really feeling it.  
Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_  
_They're playing our song._  
_Do you think we're ready yet?_  
_Love I'm really feeling it._  
_Do you hear that love?_  
_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_  
_They're playing our song._  
_Do you think we're ready yet?_  
_Oh I'm really feeling it._  
_Do you hear that love?_  
_Do you hear that love?_

Sam pulls away, dancing independently again. She does a little dance with her hands, and Freddie couldn't help but stare in awe. Her hair was flying, cascading her face beautifully. Her blue dress was swirling around her every time she makes a move, and her blue eyes were gleaming under the brightness of the spotlight. She stops and stares at Freddie for a moment, but in that moment, she noticed something else.

He was cute, alright, a reason why she fell for him, though she'd never tell. His brown hair was moving just the slightest as he moved along to the music. His smile was perfection, and his eyes were so bright, filled with joy, excitement, and… love?

_Love._

They both stopped abruptly, staring at one another, simultaneously figuring out that feeling they felt all night. Everyone was quiet still, now knowing that they figured out their feelings for each other. They're finally _hearing _the love in the air. The beautiful melody of love in the air, as they stared at each other.

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love._  
_Spotlight shining, it's all about us.  
It's all about us.  
It's all, all, all, all.  
Every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt,  
But it's all about us._

They slowly advance towards each other, taking each other into each other's arms again. She lays her head on his chest, breathing in his scent. She smiles, he smiles, and pulls her close. It was love that they're feeling. Not just any love, it was the feeling of being _in love._ Lovers dance when they're feeling in love. Everyone was still watching them, staring in awe.

"I love you." He confesses, staring into the eyes of the blonde in his arms.

She tries to fight a smile and a blush, but she fails. "You're such a sap." She says, staring right back at him. A few minutes later, she decided to say something. "… I love you too." They lean in together, and their lips meet. Sparks flew, their lips moved in sync. Everyone was cheering, hi-fiving, hugging. Their eyes were closed, trying to feel every feeling that coursed through them. They breathed each other's breath, as tongues entered through one another's mouths.

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._  
_Spotlight shining, it's all about us._  
_It's oh oh all about us_  
_(Hey-ey hey)_  
_And every heart in the room will melt,_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_  
_It's oh, oh,_  
_It's all about us._

They pull away, not caring that people were staring at them, because… It's all about them tonight and forever.

* * *

_**Meh. It's okay…Btw, if you're interested in helping me come up with a plot for my next story, please PM me xx**_

_**Review? Yes?  
~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
